


April Fools?

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Michael, boyf riends - Freeform, it was a last minute idea but I like it, this is kinda rushed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: Michael decides to confess his love to Jeremy on April first... things don't quite go as planned





	April Fools?

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wrote a crack fic but this happened instead? It was really last minute but I wanted to get it done today so hope it's not horrible?
> 
> comments are much appreciated as always <3

April first was coming up, and Michael found it as the perfect opportunity. It was the perfect plan, no way could he mess this up. 

You see, Michael Mell might have a bit of a crush on his best friend. No, that’s a bit of an understatement. He was head over heels in love with this boy, throughout their 13 years of friendship he had grown to love everything about him, even if the pale boy hated it all.

He had been trying to drop subtle hints for a while now, but Jeremy was the most oblivious person he had ever fucking met. And even when he did notice that Michael was, in fact, flirting with him - using the absolute worst pick up lines ever- he thought it was just a joke and laughed it off.

This obliviousness would help a bit in his plan to confess, as it also carried over to other things, like the date for example. He often forgot about what day it was, not realizing if it were a holiday or something important unless he was told so. Michael had always been able to get away with April fools pranks year after year without suspicion. 

This year it wasn’t a joke though. It was a backup plan.

Michael was planning to confess how he really felt on April first. He was nervous, of course, but he was sure this was a good idea. If Jeremy liked him too then great! If not, he could just play it off as an April fools prank and he and Jeremy would laugh it off like the rest of his flirting attempts. He could move on, he wasn’t even sure if he was into boys or not, so he’d understand if he didn’t want to be more than friends. 

April first came around and the boys arranged to hang out at Michael’s place. Michael was nervous as hell and tried to put his plan into action a few times but chickened out before he said anything. 

After a few hours of spending time with his favorite person, talking about whatever came to mind, playing video games, the usual, he finally got up the guts to speak. He had just messed up in Apocalypse of the Damned and failed the level by accidentally staring at the pale boy beside him for a little too long.

As the game over screen glowed on the screen, Jeremy looked over at him. “W-what happened dude? We were s-so close to beating the level!” He questioned with a bit of his usual stutter, though it wasn’t as bad around Michael since he was more comfortable around the taller boy. 

“Um, there’s something I need to tell you Jer.” He tried to speak confidently, avoiding eye contact with the boy who was now staring confusedly at him.

“Anything bro, w-what is it?” Jeremy reassured him, setting down his controller to give his full attention to his best friend. Michael felt a wave of appreciation for the boy, his nerves calming more. Jeremy really cared about him, this was going to be okay, he had a plan.

The taller boy took a deep breath, taking Jeremy’s hands in his own and looked right into those beautiful blue eyes. “I’m in love with you Jeremy.” 

Jeremy blinked a couple times, an indecipherable expression on his face. It seemed to be shock, or confusion, maybe even disgust? Michael couldn’t tell and tried hard to keep his cool.

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. They sat there in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity, but was actually no more than a minute, both waiting for the other to say or do something. Each searching the other’s eyes for answers, but not finding any.

Jeremy spoke up “U-um, a-a-aren’t you gonna s-say Ap-pril fo-ools?” he seemed very uncertain about his words, stumbling over his words and letting out a forced chuckle. Michael could feel his hands starting to sweat in his own, and now he could see a blush starting to creep onto his pale face.

Michael was taken aback by the question. Jeremy never remembered April fools day, his perfect plan was crumbling before his eyes, he pulled back to release Jeremy’s hands, but when he did Jeremy just held on tighter. He didn’t know how to respond anymore, this was not a reaction he expected.

“I- Uh… Do you want me to?” He questioned nervously, not knowing what to do next. Jeremy was definitely blushing now, pulling his hands away and avoiding his eyes.

“I do-on’t know. M-maybe? N-no?” he mumbled a response so quiet and uncertain Michael barely heard him.

Michael thought for a moment, judging this reaction and what to do. After a moment of silence, Jeremy looked back at him, straight in his eyes. He looked so confused and, hopeful? What was he hoping for though? Did he want Michael to say it was all just a joke? Or was he hoping for something else?

In a split second decision, Michael reached out to grab Jeremy’s shirt and pull him forward as he leaned in, only far enough to almost connect their lips, waiting for Jeremy to close the gap. Jeremy, taken by surprise, didn’t move, and after a second Michael let go and pulled away. “U-um, yeah. Sorry. Um, April fools?” He tried to say quietly as Jeremy still hadn’t moved. 

Suddenly, Jeremy moved forward and connect their lips. Now it was Michael’s turn to be surprised, but he recovered much quicker and was soon kissing back. It was an awkward angle, and his glasses got in the way a bit, but holy fuck, Jeremy was kissing him, and that’s all he cared about in the moment. 

Michael disconnected their lips as soon as he felt Jeremy pulling back. They were once again staring into each other’s eyes, but this time Michael saw love and overwhelming joy staring back at him.

The boys both started laughing, laughing at their own awkwardness and how oblivious they had been to the other’s feelings. Jeremy moved closer to hug Michael tightly. The taller boy returned the hug and smiled at the warmth and comfort of his favorite person.

“I l-love you too.” Jeremy spoke quietly. “I was just s-so scared it w-was just a joke? Th-this isn’t a joke right?” he looked up at him for confirmation.

“Of course not, I’ve been in love with you since like, seventh grade oh my god.” he quickly kissed him again to prove it. When they pulled back, Jeremy was smiling softly.

“O-okay, good. Cause I’ve kinda been crushing on you since freshman year? I just di-idn’t think you liked me back s-so… yeah.”

Michael laughed “Oh my god Jer, I thought I was being pretty obvious, like you are legit the most oblivious boy ever I swear.” Jeremy pouted a little “I have one question though.” Jeremy tilted his head in question. “How did you know it was April fools day? You usually don’t remember.”

Jeremy had been blushing before, but now he was almost as red as Michael’s hoodie. 

“U-um, R-rich may have g-given me an Easter basket? With p-plastic eggs full of c-condoms?”

Michael lost it at that, he almost fell to the floor laughing. “Okay, well then that explains that. I’m gonna have to thank Rich for that though.” He spoke teasingly with an obnoxious wink. Jeremy covered is face and pushed him off the beanbag chair they were both sitting on.

“S-so I guess this means we’re boyfriends now, r-right?” He asked, laughing as Michael got up off the floor. He squealed and scrambled over to the other beanbag as Michael started to attack him with tickles. “Micha!”

“Yeah, I mean, I’d like that Jer.” Jeremy smiled at him and Michael groaned at remembering something. “Rich is totally gonna lose his shit and brag about predicting this with the backpacks isn’t he?”

“Fuck, he’s never gonna let us forget it.” they both laughed and connected their lips again, this kiss lasted much better than the first two, they were at a much more comfortable position and it wasn’t quick or rushed. They could just enjoy this soft moment together as they had both been longing for.

The plan may not have worked as planned, but he was undeniably happy with this outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
